The Best Blessing In Life
by Persia14
Summary: Another StarRob fan fic! yay! This one is about when Starfire gets pregnant, and later has a baby. That is, unless the villains get to the baby first.....
1. A Major Twist

_**A Major Twist**_

"Oooh, somebodys eager tonight!" There was a giggle followed right after Robin's comment. He was standing in the doorway, looking at Starfire under the covers of their bed. She giggled. "Speak for yourself." Robin chuckled, then joined Starfire under the covers. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" "More then anything in the galaxy." Robin kissed Starfire on the lips, and then they both went under the covers together.

About a week later, things were going pretty good. All the titans were happy, and enjoying theirselves, endulging in their regular activities. Near lunchtime, Robin was relxaing in his room, reading the newspaper to see what was going on in Jump City. Little did he know that the most exciting news in the world was going to be presented to him that day. Starfire entered the room, with her normal joyful expression on. But today she seemed a little more cheery then usual. "Hey Star." Starfire deeply kissed Robin on the lips. "Wow, you sure are happy today. Something good happen?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact something wonderful did happen!" "Well, are you going to tell me, or do I need to find out for myself?" Starfire giggled. "Of course I will tell you!" Taking a seat on the bed near Robin, Starfire took a big breath, and started to explain. "Well, this started a few days ago, but I didn't find out till just today. Now guess Robin; What could be the best thing that could ever happen?" Robin took a few guesses, Starfire giggling a little more at each guess. "Getting married?" "Close." "What is it Star? Please tell me already, I can't take it anymore." Starfire took Robins hand.

"Robin, remember this morning when I skipped breakfast because I had to go somewhere?" "Yea." "Well, I went out and took what you call, a pregnancy test." Robin eyes widended. "You did what?" Starfire took another deep breath. "Robin, I believe i'm, pregnant." Now Robin's jaw dropped. "You're, you're pregnant?" Starfire nodded, grinning. Robin burst with joy. He grabbed Starfire and spun around with her in his arms. They were laughing together in happiness. Soon though they got a little dizzy, and stopped. Starfire and Robin shared a deep kiss together.

"Wow Star, this is great! We should tell the others!" "Yes, agreed. I'm sure they would love to hear this joyous and dizzy news." Robin chuckled, and so did Starfire. Still holding Star in his arms, Robin carried her to the living room, where everyone was gathered. Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a new video game they got on the gamestation, as always. And of course Raven reading, trying to drown out the sounds of BB and Cy whenever they started to bicker about whose zombie warrior was the better fighter or something like that. "Guys, we have great news for you!" Everyone perked up their heads when they saw Robin and Starfire, and greeted them. "So whats going on in the world of Robin and Starfire?" Cyborg asked with enthusiasm. "I'm sure its better then whats going on in the heads of Beast Boy and Cyborg." Raven said grimly, putting her book down, looking up at the couple.

Setting Starfire back down on the ground, Robin motioned for her to tell them. "Friends, I found out earlier today that I am pregnant." At first Raven, BB, and Cyborg all had the same expression as Robin did when he first heard the news. Then they all clapped and cheered for them. "Dude!" "Congradulations you two." "Good times yall!!! We're gonna have another titan on board soon!" Starfire and Robin thanked everyone for their support. But just as they were celebrating, the alarm went off. They all ran to the screen, which showed a sector of Jump City. "Titans, trouble downtown! Starfire, you need to stay here at the tower." Starfire got a questional look on her face. "But Robin, I must help you guys to beat whoever is attacking the city." "No Star, not this time. You could get hurt, and you can't fight in the condition you're in. We'll discuss this when we get back." "But-" Before Starfire could Starfire could defend herself, Robin gave her a stern look. She sighed. "Go then, I will stay here." After a few seconds, Robin gave the word. "Titans, GO!" And off to Jump City they went.


	2. Roxy

_**Roxy**_

A cackled laugh rose in the air. "Man this is just too easy! I should've been in the villainess buisness sooner!" "It wouldn't have mattered, we would've stopped you sooner." Another voice rang out. It was Robins, with Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg right beside him. "Well well well, if it isn't those goodie goodie titans i've heard so much about. The names Roxy kids, and let me do the pleasure of wiping you out! Zementra!" Roxy outstretched her arms and spread out her fingers, red sparkles coming from her fingertips. This came right at the titans, sending them all back a few feet.

"Oh, you guys look a little boney, you should probably work out more. Zementra!" Roxy pointed to a car nearby, and it came hurling at Raven. But Cyborg came running right in front of it and caught it right before it hit Raven. "Actuelly I work out alot, how bout you?" Cyborg spun around and threw the car back at Roxy. She dodged it easily by stepping to the side, covering her mouth as if she was yawning. "Heres a challenge, try a bus! Zementra!" This time Roxy pointed her finger at a bus and threw it at Cyborg. Not strong enough to catch it, this resulted in hitting Cyborg and having him skid a few feet back against the ground. Roxy grinned, seeing her attack was a success.

Black energy started to consume the bus. Soon it was flung over to the other side of the street. Raven helped Cyborg up, who was rubbing the back of his head, and looked over to Roxy. "You wanna see black magic? Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A vortex of black energy came rushing towards. Now Roxy was the one who got hit hard, skidding back hard on the ground. When she looked up, she saw a green ram with Robin on top charging right at her! Quickly pointing her finger at Beast Boy, he morphed back into his human form, falling to the ground. Luckily Robin leaped off in time, flipping towards Roxy with his retractable bo-staff in his hand. Roxy stood up, and with her known word, "Zementra!" Robin's bo-staff became as flimsy as rubber. Robin landed right infront of Roxy, ticked that his bo-staff was of no help.

Right then, Roxy gave him a fierce punch to the jaw, having him fall backwards onto the ground. She just then barely missed the sonic blast from Cyborg. Raven was also firing black energy orbs at her, one combining with Cy's attack, making it look like a black sonic blast. Roxy had to fall back on her hands to avoid that one, the attacks still coming at her. She kicked away the green panther that slashed her left arm. "AH! What the heck?!" Black energy orbs and a sonic blast hit her. This was not good, for her anyways. Roxy back-flipped onto her feet in a squatting position. She whistled, and right then a broom appeared infront of her. Roxy hopped on an flew above them, sending another blow at them. Suddenly out of the blue, a bird-a-rang snagged onto her broom. Robin was coming up right after her, and she had no other place to go. So right before Robin reached her, Roxy had her broom fly fast, slow, forward, backwards, do flips, anything to get Robin off.

Eventually Robin did fall off the broom, his attempt to grab on again failing. Lucky for him Cyborg caught him, and gently put him down. Looking up at Roxy, they saw that out of nowhere this barrage of green starbolts were hitting her. One of them hit the end of the broom, causing her to fall. Roxy landed with a huge THUD! She layed motionless for a few seconds, and when she tried to get up, another barrage of starbolts were attacking her. The titans looked up to see Starfire attacking her. When Roxy saw who her attacker was, an evil grin spread across her face. "Zementra!" Red energy and sparkles soon surrounded Starfire, having her fall to the ground, on her back thank god. "Starfire!!!!!" Robin ran right over to Starfire, as the others starting attacking Roxy again. Roxy grabbed her oppertunity and ran over to Starfire and Robin. "Don't you dare do anything! I was sent to get this Tameranian, and now that shes here, this helps my mission." "Your mission?"

Roxy sighed. "Yes you idiot! My mission, no duh! When we found out that Starfire was pregnant, I was sent over here to cause a little chaos, getting you guys out of the tower. Typical husband to tell her to stay, I knew she would come anyways. Basically the point is, i'm here to take her precious little baby, using my magic to have the baby grow in my womb, so when I gave birth to it, he/she would automatically become a villain!" Robin was really angry at this girl for her motives. "Whos we? Who are you working for?!" Note that he was kneeling right beside Starfire, who was also listening to this witch's words. "Huh! Wouldn't you like to know? Actuelly, I think you guys met before. Now if you excuse me..." At that Roxy kicked Robin out of the way, now focusing on Starfire. "Zemen-" But Roxy was cut off by Beast Boy who was morphed into a bull hit her out of the way. She rolled across the street, not being able to fight for now.

"C'mon, we have to take Star back to the tower now!" Robin gave his command to the others as he ran back over towards Starfire. They all nodded in agreement, starting to head back to the tower. Robin picked up Starfire and followed the others back. When they were already at the lake, Roxy sat up and watched them. Getting out a communicator, she spoke into it. "Sir, the titans got away. Should I follow them?" The person on the other end spoke back to her. "No my dear, you did enough for today. Infact, I think you did enough for months to come. We'll let the baby grow inside Starfire. Then a week before she delivers, go in, take the baby, and report right back to me." "Yes Sir." Roxy shut her communicator. And so did the figure on the other end. "My plans will work, and incase they don't. i've added a few little surprises of my own....." The figure turned in his chair to look at multiple screens of everything that went on inside and outside of titans tower.


	3. 24 Hour Watch

_**24 Hour Watch**_

"Her name is Roxy. She's about Cy's height and age, and weighs 121 lbs. She wears a black and red big poofy dress with black boots and a red witch's hat. Easy to identify with her pale white skin, black hair, and crimson eyes. Roxy is a full witch, using her well known word Zementra and her broom to fight. Obviously shes a villainess, and shes working for someone. Information about her past or where she came from is unknown." Robin concluded as he shut off the computer, which had a picture and a basic description about Roxy on the screen.

"So shes a witch eh? Well, we could've figured that out with her flying around on that broom and that pointy hat of hers." The rest of the titans looked at BB with a "duh" look on their faces. Raven spoke up "She's a witch, so she could summon up a spell to hit us with just about anything. She even has the powers to take Starfire's baby." "Right, which is why Star needs to stay in the tower till further notice." Cyborg added. Robin walked right up to Starfire and said "Listen Starfire, it was nice of you to go out there and help us out there. But I told you to stay, and you didn't listen. You almost got hurt out there. So you are to stay in this tower and go nowhere else until its time. Do you understand?" Robin told her in a stern and sort of harsh tone, with a little annoyance because of her disobeying orders. She really could've jeopordized herself doing a move like that.

Sadly Starfire nodded. "Yes Robin, I will stay in the tower during the time i'm pregnant. I'm sorry for disobeying you, it was a really stupid act. Now I am to go to our room and rest now." Finishing, Starfire floated away to their room, definitly not with a happy expression. "That was kinda harsh dawg." "Yea, I think you hurt her feelings." Beast Boy and Cyborg were defending Starfire, making Robin feel a little guilty. "Don't you guys know whats going on? She didn't listen, and she almost killed the baby and get hurt out there!" "Well at least go talk to her." Raven said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Robin sighed, finally admitting defeat. "Ok, i'll go talk to her. You guys keep a look out and see if anything out of the ordinary happens." "Don't worry, you'll be the first to know. Now go." Cyborg beckoned him. So Robin headed to his room to talk to Starfire, leaving the others in the common room.

Meanwhile, Starfire was laid across the bed, sighing and just resting. She heard that familar "_woosh_" sound the door made when it opened, and saw Robin in the doorway. "Starfire, we need to talk." Starfire let out a small sigh, and scooted over a little, leaving some room for Robin to lay right next to her. "Look Robin, I said I was sorry. Do I-" Robin put a finger to her lips, stopping her from speaking. "Don't say sorry Star." He leaned over to Star's face and kissed her on the lips.Starfire returned the kiss, making it a little deeper. Stars tongue had found its way into Robins mouth, and Robin the same. Soon the kiss was stopped, and they both sat up.

"Look Starfire, i'm sorry I had to act like that. Its just I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you, or the baby." He started rubbing Starfire's stomach. "We don't know who sent Roxy to do her mission, but we are going to find out. And until we do, you need to stay here where its safe, so that way they won't get you without having to go through us." Robin smiled. Starfire smiled back, and held the hand that was rubbing her. "Ok Robin, i'll stay here so that no harm will come to me or our daughter." Robin raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "How do you know if its a girl?" "Oh, i'm sorry Robin, I didn't know you wanted to have a boy." She giggled, and Robin chuckled along with her. He kissed her on the forehead, and said "Go ahead and get some rest, i'll be back soon ok?" Starfire nodded as she watched Robin leave. When he reached the doorway, he took one last look, smiling at her, and then closing the door, seeing her radiant smile show.


	4. The Warning

_**The Warning**_

A few months had passed since Starfire had become pregnant, and when they faced Roxy, which they had not seem since then. The titans figured she was up to that old "wait until a week before the delivery" plan. Thats when they guessed she would strike again. Till then, the titans tried to relax the best they could, especially Robin. It was just hard to knowing that only in a matter of months.....

It was a beautiful afternoon, and Starfire and Robin had gone off to the doctors to check on the baby, leaving the others to hold down the fort. Robin and Starfire had to wait about 20 minutes before they could finally be seen. Once entering the room, the nurse told Starfire to lay down on the bed. Doing so, the nurse left the room, leaving the couple alone for a little. "Robin, i'm a little nervous." "Its ok Star, i'm right here." Robin sat down next to Starfire on the bed, kissing her gently on the lips. Soon the doctor came in. She had a nice, warm, cheery expression on her face. "Well this is a treat, I get to see the titans today. Now lets just see how that baby is doing."

Robin held Starfire's hand the entire time, massaging it all the while. Her belly had expanded a little over the months. "Now first we need to check on mommy. Let me just go over here and..." The doctors voice trailed off as she walked to the other side of the room, opening a drawer. Not till Star saw what she pulled out did she get a little more nervous. "Ok Starfire, i'm just going to take a blood test, just so we know that you're fine." "Eep!" Robin leaped into action "Don't worry Star, its ok. Its just a needle, the doctor isn't going to harm you. Its just a blood test." "But Robin..." "Now don't worry dear. You're only going to feel a sting for a few seconds, and then thats it! Just look at Robin while I draw the blood." Starfire gulped, and looked up at Robin. "Shh, its ok Star, i'm here. Just look at me ok?" Robin leaned down and kissed her on the lips. This all helped Starfire calm down. The doctor walked right up to Starfire, using a moist cotton ball on the spot where the needle was to be injected. Injecting the needle in her right arm, Starfire cringed a little, expecting the worse, as Robin gripped her hand tightly with concerned eyes. After a few seconds, the doctor took it out and put the needle away in a bag to take to the lab.

"There see? Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Starfire opened an eye and sighed in relief. Robin also sighed in relief. '_Things just may be alright._' He gave her a warm smile, and she returned it. Now the doctor was turning on this machine with a small moniter that was next to the couple. "Now lets check on that baby." She turned on the screen, which was right now fuzzy. Starfire had sort of a puzzled look on her face, wondering what was going to be happening. The doctor pulled out a small, round chair with wheels, so she could easily roll from one side of the room to the other. She rolled over to another drawer, and this time, pulled out a tube which contained some type of gel in it. "Ok Starfire, now this gel might be a little cold." Opening the cap, the doctor squirted some of the gel on Starfire's stomach. This made Star jump a little, but Robin kept her down. "Robin, why does she put this strange gel on me?" "Oh you'll see." Robin answered grinning.

Getting out this wand-like device, the doctor slowly waved it over Starfire's stomach. The screen that the doctor was tinkering with earlier came to life now. There on the screen was a picture of Robin and Star's baby at about 3 months. "Oh Robin, our baby is beautiful!" Starfire was staring at the screen with curiousity and amazement. "Sure is Star." "Well Starfire, your baby looks healthy, its in the right position...." As the doctor was jotting down notes, and Robin and Starfire were looking at the screen, suddenly something bizzare happened. The screen lit up and frizzed, and it about 5 seconds, BOOM!!! It exploded, seinding the doctor flying to the wall on the other side of the room, dropping to the ground unconcious. Lucky for Star Robin picked her up and saved her and the baby just in time. Smoke coming from the machine, it was now busted. But surprisenly, the screen didn't explode. Infact, it looked like it had never been touched! Thats when things started to get a little scary. On the screen, words were slowly showing up in a bold blue.

"**_I've been watching you for quite some time. And I feel it wouldn't be right not to give my closet enemies a fair warning now would it?_**

_**Know this...you may feel safe now, you may feel that nothing big will happen for a while. Well you're wrong. Just know that when the delivery is right around the corner, we will strike and we will succeed. Whatever you think we're going to do, oh we're going to do much more then you think, and far more then you could imagine. I now leave you with this warning. Oh yes, and congrats Starfire. Enjoy the feeling while it lasts....**_

_**-R"**_

Scowling, Robin muttered under his breath, still holding Starfire, "Raid..." "Robin, i'm scared."

I'm really sry that chapter was delayed!!! bust busy busy with schoolwork, etc. but in the future i will try to post up more chappys sooner. I'm also sry if i did something wrong in this chapter, I don't know alot on pregnancy. I hope you liked this one, now we know corny R is behind this, hehe. xD I'm always up for a couple ideas, I'm gonna either do another chapter or two of Star still in pregnancy, or i can go straight to labor for all you anxious readers. I don't care which one, as long as you guys like it. And I love you guys so much, that i'm even going to respond to the reviews! Aren't I sweet? heh

To kilala63: thanks, i will

Lady Christaline of Jewel Cove: ty, i'll do my best to continue the story very frequently

Star-Fire832: I know, just gotta have the fluff! hehe, glad u like it!

bbsidekick: If only Robin and Starfire could marry and have a baby in the show. I would also be the happiest person in the world!!! jumps up and down and i'm hurrying with the next chappy

solodancer789: thanks girl!

RosePetals512: ty, isn't it a masterpiece? hehe :P

StArFiRe-RuLz: I'm glad i rock yur socks, hehe. Yea, thanks for that, you're right in a way.

And of course Raven/Robinfreek: Thats fine if you think Robin and Raven would make a good couple. In a way they kinda would, since they are both serious, and had that moment in Fear Itself, heh. Even though I think Star and Rob would make the best couple, that doesn't mean I can go around telling those R&R fans that they are screwed. What if I said screw you?!


	5. Almost Time

_**Almost Time**_

Since that visit to the pediatrician months ago, Starfire was scared as ever, and stayed close to Robin every second she could. Robin did his best to protect Star whenever he could, which in his case was about 24/7. It was as if Star was his little sister. Even though Robin had an obligation to protect Starfire, he couldn't help but enjoy the time that they spent together. Robin even wondered what it would be like if he and Starfire were to have a 2nd baby. But right now, it was just a week before they were going to have their 1st.

Lately Robin had been staying up for 24 hours straight for the past week, barely getting any sleep. He was really really tired. Starfire and Robin both knew that he needed sleep, but being the stubborn leader he was, he would just hide his yawns, and always tell Star he wasn't tired. But that wasn't going to help him today. "Robin, you haven't had any sleep for about a week, and I know that you say you aren't tired, but that is not true. I can always hear your yawns, and I know that is a sign of what you call in-in-somia." "Insomnia Starfire." "Right, what you said, and as your wife and a concerned member of the team, i'm telling you to get at least of sleep now." "I can't Starfire! I can't go to sleep knowing something bad might happen to you!" It wasn't easy to tell, but it looked as if Robin's mask was damp, as if he was starting to cry.

Starfire put a hand on Robin's shoulder, kind of like what Robin used to do. "Robin, please, don't be sad. I'll be fine, you can sleep here in peace while I go accompany one of the others, so they can watch me. I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't love you, now would I?" And with that, she kissed him right on the lips for 10 seconds. Nodding, Robin replied "I love you too. Ok, you win, i'll take a powernap for a few hours. Just be sure to stay with the others at all times, and let me know if something is wrong, ok?" "I will Robin." Finishing their little chat, Robin fell right onto the bed, falling asleep faster then you could blink. Starfire giggled a little at Robin's action, and headed over to the kitchen to get a drink, which was not a good idea. As she entered the kitchen, Starfire made her way over to the fridge. It was not an easy task to bend over and get the water. "Aww, do you want me to help you with that dear?" A voice rang out through the kitchen.

Looking up to see who her visitor was, Starfire gasped and dropped the glass, causing it to break once making contact with the ground. "Oh no, that can't be good. Gee, better get the other titans to help you, like that husband. Where is he anyways, I would just love to meet him!" It was none other then Roxy, sitting on her broomstick which was hovering just a few feet off the ground. "Get out of here!!!" Starfire threw a few starbolts at Roxy, who dodged them with ease. "Now is that how you treat your guests? Honestly, you could do much better then that." Roxy's fingertips now had red sparkles swirling around. Starfire shrieked and flew down the halls, Roxy right on her tail. Starfire knew the tower much better then Roxy did, so she managed to shake the witch off, for the moment. Looking back, Starfire sighed in relief. She didn't realize that one of the titans were coming her way. She stopped arubtly right infront of the android. "Whoa Starfire, wheres the fire?" Cyborg asked her in a concerned tone. "Not a fire, her!!" Just then, Roxy appeared right around the corner, a wicked grin spread across her face. "Oh I see, now you're running to your robotic friend for help. Well that isn't going to help today sweetie."

Just as Cyborg's arm turned into a sonic cannon, he told Starfire, "Star, go find BB and Rae, i'll hold Roxy off. Go now!" He then shot a sonic blast at Roxy, who countered it by using a blast of her own. "Zementra!" While Cy and Roxy were going at it, Starfire started flying down the halls, heading towards Raven's room. She and Raven had a special relationship between girls, which had grown over the years. They still acted the same around eachother, but were closer and spent a little more time together, when Star wasn't with Robin. After retrieving Raven, she would head to Beast Boy's room, and then get Robin. She didn't want to wake him, even thought he might have already done so because of the noises. Just as Starfire approached Raven's door, it whooshed open, Raven standing in the doorway, putting her hood down. "Whats going on?" "She came back!" "Who?" "Roxy..." Raven's eyes widened. "Where are the others?" "Cyborg is distracting Robin, and Robin is taking a nap." "Not surprised." Raven said in her usual grim voice. Then she commented "Well then we gotta get Beast Boy and Robin and get you out of here. C'mon!" They both starting heading to BB's room. But then halfway, Starfire stopped, doubling over in pain, groaning in pain. Hearing this, Raven turned around and knelt down to the crouched Starfire. "Whats wrong?!" "My stomach hurts!"

Putting a hand on Star's shoulder, Raven spoke in the most comforting tone she could "You must be going into labor, even though you weren't suppose to for another few days. It'll be ok, just take deep breaths. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale." Thinking fast while trying to calm Starfire down, Raven stood up. "Hold on." Transforming into a huge, black raven, Raven took Starfire and flew to Beast Boy's room. And in good timing too, because just then plaster fell from the ceiling. Cyborg and Roxys battle had moved to there. "Enough of this tin man, I need to find Starfire now. Say goodnight." Cyborg was kneeling on the ground, Roxy's finger right up in his face, glowing red. "Zementra!" The glow had become a huge red ball, which blasted Cyborg into Raven's room. "Hmm, nice room, gonna have to check it out sometime. Anyways....up!" Roxy jumped up on her broom, and flew down the halls, towards Beast Boy's room.

Meanwhile, BB was playing a video game, when he got the living daylights scared out of him by a raven coming up from his floor right by him. The raven dissapeared, showing Raven and Starfire who was in real pain. Instantly a wave of concern watched over Beast Boy, seeing Starfire in this condition. "Whats going on? I thought Starfire was supposed to have her baby next week?" "Shes having her contractions genuis." Raven flatly said. Beast Boy rushed right over to Starfire and put one of her arms around his shoulders. "Wheres Robin? We need to get him now!" Just then, Beast Boy's door got blasted down by black magic. "Ok, now this time you're not escaping me Starfire." The 3 were shocked to see her. "Um, what is she doing here?" "I think you know very well what i'm doing here." Roxy took a few steps into the room. There was a blasting sound, followed by a yelp that escaped Roxy, and then Roxy falling forward to the ground. "Booyah!" Cyborgs arm changed back to its normal state. Then he got the same expression BB and Rae did when they saw Starfire in pain. "Please don't tell me Stars already in labor." "Shes in labor" They said in unison. Hearing a loud moan, 3 pairs of eyes looked over to Starfire. "I wish to see Robin now please!" "Well then c'mon!" Cyborg picked up Starfire and carried her in his arms, running out of the room and down the hallway. Raven and Beast Boy followed. After about a minute running down the halls, they ran into the boy wonder. "Guys, what-" He was cut off by another one of Starfire's groan. "Starfire!!!" Robin ran right over to her, caressing her hair. "Whats wrong?!" "Robin, i'm-" And then she groaned yet again. Raven came out with "Shes in labor." "Yea, and the wicked witch of the west is here too." Just as Robin was going to answer that, there was the sound of metal clashing. "We gotta get out of here!" "Quick, everyone to the T-Car!" Robin took Starfire in his arms, and followed the others down to the garage.

Piling in the T-Car, with Cyborg and Beast Boy in the front, and Raven, Robin and Starfire in the back. "Its ok Starfire, everythings going to be alright. I'm right here." The T-Car then sped out of the garage, heading out to Jump City.

A/N: Hope ya guys like this one. I personally think its a good chapter, and certainly longer, hehe. I won't be here for the weekend, so I won't be able to get started on the 6th chappy till sunday evening. anyways, here are the replies to the recent reviews;

solodancer789: yea, the chapter was a little short, hehe. And the moment I was referring to was when the titans were all falling in that one room, and Robin used his bird-a-rang to save himself and catch Raven, since she couldn't use her powers at that time.

Lucifina: glad u like it! :) and i read yur fic, i really hope you keep going!!! and u got to see Roxy again in this chapter, and probably will see her again in the next chapter, and a surprise guest.....

Star-Fire832: lol, its ok. i'm a weirdo too. GO WEIRDOS!!!! heh, anyways, thanks. I didn't think R could actuelly do that to someone. Most people just crack up and think of him as the roach killer, haha. I think he'll be in another chappy or 2, so yea. be afraid, be very afraid, MUWAHAHAHA!!! ok, moment over, hehe


End file.
